Insidious
by ninnae
Summary: Usaré la nueva vida que me dieron en esta tierra por mi amigo Surt. ¡Eso es lo que decidí! , ¿Cómo podía perdonar cuando aquellas palabras todavía rondaban con fuerza en su mente? Camus había sido su confidente y amante, pero nada de eso importó cuando tuvieron que enfrentarse en las tierras heladas, su corazón retumbo con fuerza el peso de la traición destruyendo lo que eran.


**INSIDIOUS**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Estuve limpiando mis carpetas de la pc, y habían varias historias listas, es raro que haya olvidado publicarlas, espero les guste.**

 **Circe: Es la representante de la mentira y la traición contado el la historia de Odisea y sus compañeros en su intento de volver hasta Itaca.**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

La vida puede ser brutalmente perversa, en especial cuando se trata de asuntos del corazón. Cuando el amor está involucrado nada en realidad parece tener sentido, mucho menos nuestras caóticas acciones producto de la desazón. Un corazón herido es uno de los peores males que se puede experimentar, no solo producto de las palabras mal pronunciadas con atisbos de malicia para dañarnos, sino también aquella traición capaz de carcomer el alma hasta su último ápice.

Como humanos no medimos nuestras palabras ni resentimientos, parece mucho más pesado el dolor que cargamos durante la vida que el sufrimiento que los demás padecen.

Los antiguos filósofos y conocedores nos compadecen con palabras faltas de aliento, ni Sócrates ni Platón jamás han dado visto bueno a la perversidad inherente al alma humana, y nosotros seguimos en la vorágine de la destrucción, viendo como nuestros congéneres se destruyen día a día con palabras de traición y soez.

Todo parece fácil en un mundo de sombras, pero no es así, y Milo lo sabía. Paz y armonía, se suponen que luchan por darle una oportunidad a la humanidad, pero ahora el arconte de Escorpio no está seguro de poder seguir adelante con su consiga, **_"No dudes más, solo sigue hacia adelante"_** La malicia ha invadido su corazón, creando raíces profundas de desconfianza y desazón, todo lo que él creyó alguna vez parte de su vida se ha fragmentado como un espejo hecho trizas. Junto a esos pedazos estaba la imagen de Camus y su traición en Asgard, no era sencillo digerir aquello, Camus fue más que su mejor amigo, fue su compañero, su confidente y su amante, y para el francés su presencia no pareció significar nada.

Las resonantes y fuertes palabras de Camus todavía retumbaban en su memoria.

 ** _«Usaré la nueva vida que me dieron en esta tierra por mi amigo Surt. ¡Eso es lo que decidí!»._**

Su voz había sido firme y su mirada feroz, sus palabras al increparlo ni siquiera habían mellado su convicción. Aquel personaje no era su frío amante, aquel por quien su corazón latía entre las heladas estelas de sus facciones cinceladas en indiferencia, él podía reconocer cada pequeño atisbo de emociones, diversos cambios muy sutiles poco reconocibles para quien no conociese al francés.

 ** _«Los dos morimos en el inframundo. No debería importar si uno de los dos muere ahora»_**

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras para sellar la relación que alguna vez tuvieron. Milo lo sabía, no podría perdonar a alguien que alguna vez fue tan importante para él, simplemente no podía, aunque quisiera seguir adelante y olvidar.

 _No podía seguir._

 _Todo era demasiado._

 _Su corazón no podía soportar._

 _No podía seguir como si nada hubiese sucedido._

 _Todo debía tener un fin._

—Tener un fin —susurró para sí en el silencio de su habitación el griego de Laconia, había sopesado mucho su decisión en todo ese tiempo, fueron semanas desde que habían retomado sus deberes como caballeros desde la última guerra y su relación con el Arconte de Acuario no hacía más que ir en picada. Una verdadera burla del destino, cuando podían estar juntos sus rencores no le permitían abrazar la nueva oportunidad que se les estaba ofreciendo. Los dioses amaban mofarse de los mortales quienes parecían existir solo entre lamentos. Ni los dulces dones de Afrodita ni las bendiciones de Dionisio podían ayudar a la desafortunada humanidad que se debatía entre su desdicha y las travesuras de Circe.

Todo se dio de manera insidiosa, fuera de su sentido de la vida y el honor, y aunque su corazón quemara de dolor por el resto de su vida todo debía tener un término, una historia que fue la más profunda de su vida acababa hoy entre las lágrimas de pasados recuerdos de un amor perdido entre los horrores de las guerras y los caprichos de los dioses.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
